kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: W.E.R.E.W.O.L.F. transcript
Prologue: Black computer screen typing title Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation: W.E.R.E.W.O.L.F. Wanting '' ''Enemy '' ''Revenge '' ''Even '' ''Werewolf '' ''Overwhelms '' ''Luck '' ''Forever Writing Operative: Mr. Warburton Production Operative':'' '''Mo Willems Scene 1: Ultimate sky battle Numbuh 4 is defeating various enemies in a sky battle with his C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. (Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nicely Nocks Out Nonkids) Numbuh 4: "So, Chester..........are you ready to surrender?" Chester: Evilly "So........you dismantled quite a handful of my army.........but you're the legion...........1 day soon........you will be a Kids Next Door operative werewolf..........and together forever.........you will terrorize Gallagher Elementary School........." Numbuh 4: "Think again, you cruddy villain man...........'cause as long as there's another person alive that needs our help............we'll be there.............when you see a little child tryin' to outrun 1 cannibal android..............we'll be there.............when you see some hard workin' dude tryin' to get his cash back from a monster possesed snack machine............we'll be there.............and when the day comes that crime fightin' Kids Next Door operatives and normal kids can live together forever.............laughin' and crackin' it up.........." Chester: "Yeah right.............I get it already.............but those words of yours are meaningless............you will be a Kids Next Door operative werewolf...................right before you know it." Chester affects Numbuh 4 with magical full moon dust.......... Numbuh 4: Silently Chester: "I'll be seeing you later............" Numbuh 4: Coughing Silently "What an.............evil..........Silently man............" 4 Continues Coughing Numbuh 4: In Pain "Yow!" Numbuh 4: "That was a bit weird............" Bell Ringing Numbuh 4: "Holy crud..........I'm late for school!" Scene 2: Gallagher Elementary School/Miss Thompson's Classroom Miss Thompson: Off Screen "And the axolotl...........a primitive amphibian...........is unique in its ability to remain........" Numbuh 2: "It sure is getting boring around here..............so tell me all about how you kicked super villain butt in a sky battle.........." Numbuh 4: "Oh.........crud.........not again, Numbuh 2.........that story really loses its zip right after the 100th retellin'..........." Numbuh 2: "Oh come on, Numbuh 4........it's very exciting.............my only battle today...........is between my urge to gorge on swiss chocolate and my desire to be werewolf free for the school pictures tomorrow afternoon......." Numbuh 2 looks at a chocolate Rainbow Monkey in the basket.......... Numbuh 2: "Foul temptress............." Numbuh 4: "That's 1 good thing about being a Kids Next Door operative............you never need to worry about werewolf transformations..........." Numbuh 4's hands transform into werewolf hands............... Numbuh 4: In Fear AIEEEEEEEEEEEE! Numbuh 4 escapes from the school building............ Numbuh 2: "Alright..............I'll see you later, Numbuh 4............" Numbuh 2: (to his chocolate Rainbow Monkey in the basket) "Come here, you..............." Scene 3: The tree house Numbuh 4 puts a set of 2 paper bags on his werewolf hands, but they rip apart.............he also puts another set of 2 paper bags on his werewolf hands, but they rip apart again............ Numbuh 4: In Disappointment And Anger Numbuh 4: Wildly Numbuh 2: "Hey, Numbuh 4..............what's with the little tear drops?" Numbuh 4: "I............I tried to hide them...........and they keep comin' back..........." Numbuh 2: "Oh come on.............it's nothing to freak out about............" Numbuh 4: "But I'm a terrifying mutant........" Numbuh 3: "Freaks? mutants? where?" Numbuh 3: "Let me see............let me see.........let me see...........let me see..........." Numbuh 4 shows Numbuh 3 his werewolf hands............. Numbuh 3: In Fear AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Blaring Numbuh 2: "Good grief........they really are werewolf hands................" Numbuh 1: Off Screen "Numbuh 4.............time to set up the Kids Next Door C.O.O.L.B.U.S.." Numbuh 4: (blocking the door to the entrance) "No............please............not right now............I just cant." Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 4............you open the door this minute............." Numbuh 4: In Frustration Numbuh 1: "So temperamental...............why did we ever put him on our team?" Numbuh 2: "You see, Numbuh 4............you're a Kids Next Door operative like us..........you're just suffering from a lot of changes.............it's perfectly natural..........you see............all Kids Next Door operatives reach an unfamiliar time...........Numbuh 715,752 emerges from a human Kids Next Door operative.............to a Kids Next Door operative were-bunny..........while Numbuh 421,285 blossoms into...........a Kids Next Door operative werefrog............." Whistle Sounds Numbuh 3: "Well...........I think I got my own theory, Mr. Health Class............I think you've been affected by some full moon dust........that's slowly changing you within..............transforming you into a werewolf.............a Kids Next Door operative werewolf!!!" Numbuh 2: "Oh, Numbuh 3............you and your crazy imaginations...........1 little transformation does not a werewolf make..........." Numbuh 4's ears transform into werewolf ears............. Numbuh 3: In Fear Again AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Numbuh 3: Chattering Numbuh 2: "Hey.............try putting those rubber gloves on your hands and this paper bag mask on your head........they always work to hide my transformation problems.............." Numbuh 3: Voice Numbuh 2 wears a disguise................. Numbuh 2: "It's just a cover up............and there's no shame in it............." Numbuh 4: "Do you really think those things will work?" Numbuh 2: "Absolutely, Numbuh 4............." Scene 4: The Golden Diner Numbuh 4: "No, Numbuh 2............I can't.............I changed my mind..............." Numbuh 2: Straining "Oh for crying...........out loud, Numbuh 4...........nobody's...........gonna........notice.......you." Numbuh 2 pulls Numbuh 4 into the Golden Diner................. Numbuh 2: "See what I mean?" Chuckling Sounds Boy Giggling Boy Continues Giggling Splat! Boy Crying And Wailing Numbuh 4: "Well, Numbuh 2..............thanks for makin' me look like a complete..........(his nose transforms into a werewolf nose) joker............" Numbuh 2: "Whoa..........look at that............" Numbuh 4: "Oh no..............now my nose is a werewolf nose................" Numbuh 4 hides another paper bag mask on his head.......... Meanwhile outside the Golden Diner.................. Numbuh 4: "Great...........now I'll need to wear this cruddy paper bag mask on my head forever.........and it smells like tuna fish tacos............" Numbuh 2: "Everybody goes through those problems, Numbuh 4...........it's completely natural." Numbuh 4's feet transform into werewolf feet. Numbuh 4: "You're absolutely right, Numbuh 2..........it's not so bad...........hey.........maybe this paper bag mask thing will become a new idea............tuna fish taco bag masks." Numbuh 2: "That's the spirit, Numbuh 4..........." Numbuh 4 grows a werewolf tail.............. Almost Werewolf Numbuh 4: "This is your entire fault.................you and your cruddy cover ups............" Numbuh 2: Voice Somebody's having mood swings............" Numbuh 4's teeth transform into werewolf teeth............. Almost Werewolf Numbuh 4: "I don't know what the crud I'm doin'............please forgive me!" Numbuh 2: "Don't sweat it, Numbuh 4...............hey............I bet you already began clearing things up." Almost Werewolf Numbuh 4: "You really think so?" Numbuh 2: "Of course............" Almost Werewolf Numbuh 4: "How do I look?" Numbuh 2: "Uh................." Numbuh 4's head transforms into a werewolf head............ Numbuh 2: "Very hideous indeed...........huh?............uh........oh.........." Werewolf Numbuh 4: In Shock "I gotta go back home right now..........." Numbuh 2: "What's your hurry, Numbuh 715,752........I mean.........Numbuh 4?" Scene 5: Numbuh 4's house Chirping Numbuh 4 Growling Silently Clock Ringing Board Squeaking Cut to Mr. Beatles fixing the toaster............ Werewolf Numbuh 4: "I'm going to school now, Dad............" Mr. Beatles: "Be productive, Wally.........my favorite sport.............." Numbuh 4 Howling In Distance Scene 6: Back at Gallagher Elementary School for picture day School Photographer/Chester: "Watch the birdie.............smile for the photograph...........work with me, buddy.........oh.........that's it." Numbuh 2 takes out his chocolate Rainbow Monkey outta his little blue box. Sounds Werewolf Numbuh 4 shows up............ Kids Next Door Operatives Gasping In Fear Footsteps Approaching Werewolf Numbuh 4: "Numbuh 2.............good to see you again..........." Numbuh 2: "Alright............maybe there is something going on with you." Miss Thompson: "Wally............quit clowning around and get in line, young man..........everybody gets their school photographs taken today this afternoon............you just can't expect very special treatment just 'cause you're having transformation issues." Werewolf Numbuh 4: "No............stop.........no photograph............no photograph!" School Photographer/Chester: "Watch the birdie, Wally Beatles............." Shutter Clicking Werewolf Numbuh 4: In Annoyance "I can't stand this anymore!" Numbuh 4 Growling Ferociously Kids Next Door Operatives Screaming In Fear Chester: Evilly Laughter Continues Chester; "My..........what difference 1 day it makes in a young Kids Next Door operative's life............1 day........you're swearing eternal loyalty............to the werewolf race.......the next thing you know.......you're my obedient house pet..............now finish terrorizing Gallagher Elementary School.............1ce you get warmed up........you can terrorize your pitiful home town.............and the KND Moon Base." Screaming In Fear Numbuh 4 Grunting And Growling Continues Numbuh 2: "Wait, Numbuh 4.........it's me, Numbuh 2............you're close friend..........remember?" Growling Sounds Chester: "Wally only remembers what I tell him to remember.........namely that he's 1st and almost a Kids Next Door operative werewolf like some of you Kids Next Door operatives..............now destroy the pesky little vertebrate for me..........won't you my fine house pet?" Numbuh 4 Growling Loudly 2 Panting In Fear Numbuh 1: Off Screen "Chester............" Cut to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 by the entrance way................. Numbuh 1: "I knew I smelled your stench on this............especially when Numbuh 3 told me what was happening to Numbuh 4!" Chester: "You're too late, Nigel.............he's mine right now." Numbuh 1: "Alright, Numbuh 3...........I need you to attach those to that zapper-box right over there." Numbuh 3: "Where is the zapper box, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 1: "Right over there............" Numbuh 4 Growling Numbuh 3: "Oh dear............." Numbuh 1: "Go, go, go!" Numbuh 1: "Now stop joking around, Numbuh 4............and put this head gear on.......the sooner we get this curse off you............the sooner we can put an end to this werewolf nonsense." Numbuh 4 Continues Growling Numbuh 1: Panting "Numbuh 4..............you quit trying to terrorize Gallagher Elementary School.........or you're gonna get some of us sent to the detention room!" Numbuh 1: "Goodness gracious.............I should never have quit my run around classes." Numbuh 4 Growling Again Numbuh 3 runs around in fear and hides under 1 of the school lunch room tables. Numbuh 3: Chattering Again Numbuh 1: "Run away for your entire life, Numbuh 3!" Werewolf Numbuh 4 tries to lift up the bar on the school lunch room table.......... Clanking Sounds Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3.........keep moving around!" Numbuh 4 Growling 1ce Again Chester: "Give me those little zappers........." Numbuh 3: "Catch, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 tosses the little zappers to Numbuh 2 who is standing by the zapper box............ Numbuh 2: "Numbuh 3..........hurry up!" Numbuh 3: In Fear AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Werewolf Numbuh 4: "Huh?" 1st flashback: Operation: T.E.E.T.H. Numbuh 3: In Fear AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 2nd flashback: Operation: G.H.O.S.T. Numbuh 3: In Fear AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 3rd flashback: Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. Numbuh 3: In Fear AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! End flashback sequences Werewolf Numbuh 4: "Numbuh 3? is that really you?" Numbuh 1: "Now, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 2 attaches the little zappers to the zapper box......... Pulsating Buzzing Thud! The bag of magical full moon dust drops by Numbuh 1's feet............ Numbuh 1: Off Screen "Just as I thought it would be............the magical full moon dust affected him in his surroundings...........that changed Numbuh 4 from within............transforming him into.........a werewolf..........a Kids Next Door operative werewolf." Numbuh 3: "My crazy imagination, right?" Numbuh 4's werewolf hands transform back into human hands, his werewolf feet transform back into human feet, but he quickly puts his sneakers back on, his werewolf tail disappears, his werewolf teeth transform back into human teeth, his werewolf ears transform back into human ears, his werewolf nose transforms back into a human nose and his werewolf head transforms back into a human head.............. Numbuh 4 is back into his original human self again......... Chester: What a disappointment to lose a fine fellow pet.............to such a bunch of pathetic little children.........I'll just need to console myself...........by playing with this fleshy grub." Numbuh 4: "You torture 1 hair on her head...........and your little robot minion is toast!" Little Robot Minion: "Master............" Chester: "Oh.........my perfect little minion............." Chester: "Alright, Wally.............we'll trade............." Chester releases Numbuh 3 from his grasp.............. Chester: "Foolish Wally Beatles.........some other day soon........you will join the werewolf family forever." Miss Thompson: "Well.............now that Mr. Moody's complexion's all cleared up.............maybe he'll allow us to take his school photograph........." School Photographer: "Watch the birdie, Wally............" Shutter Clicks Again Scene 7: Back in the tree house Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 are looking at Numbuh 4's yearbook photograph......... Numbuh 4: "Hey..............I don't look so cruddy in this photograph.........." 3 Kids Next Door Operatives Laughing Uncontrollably In Unison Voice Portrayers End Production Credits *Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 (voices) *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4/Werewolf Numbuh 4 (voices) *Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5 (laughing sound effects voice) *Jennifer Hale as Miss Thompson (voice) *Tom Kenny as Chester (voice) *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Beatles (voice) In association with Cartoon Network Studios............... Special thanks to Daniel Van Ness/SpeedyMan93 for this 81s season 7 episode idea.............. SpeedyMan93 18:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Transcripts